


Sharing Is Caring

by orphan_account



Series: Tickling [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Hamliza, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hamilton was hogging all the blankets, annoyed, Eliza decides to take things to an extreme.A very short, fluff-filled piece for Ham's 261st birthday.





	Sharing Is Caring

**Eliza**

Eliza woke up from her slumber shivering. She figured it was the middle of the night since it was still dark. She hugged her arms and pulled her knees toward her chest.

 _Where did all the blankets go?_ She questioned herself. 

She almost fell off her bedside with fear when she turned her head to her left. It was dim, but she could clearly spot the big, dark lumpy figure next to her. 

It was her husband, wrapped in a series of quilts.

A small part of her pitied him. Despite his love for the snow, he never fully adjusted to the chilly weather that came along with it. But she mainly felt annoyed. He had been doing this consistently, for days on end. She loved him, but she was tired of him stealing the blankets.

She gingerly inched her way closer to him. She tried to carefully pull one of the many quilts Hamilton was bundled in. He pulled it back, shrugging his shoulders.

“Come on,” She whispered. “I’m cold.” 

“Mmm,” he mumbled. She gave him a small smack on his arm, pulling it.

“Fine,” Eliza said, noticing he wasn’t going to give in. “I guess this calls for _extreme_ measures.” 

She flexed her fingers and lifted the layers of blankets on top of him. She placed her hands on his sides.

“No,” He said. "Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton! You will not! Don't!" She scrunched her nose in response.

Ignoring him, she lightly stroked his sides and then his stomach in a teasing and playful manner. She started laughing.

_She tickled him._

“No. No." He let out in a series of laughs. "Eliza, stop! Stop it. Stop it!” 

No matter how hard she tried tickling him, he still wouldn't give in. She brought her hands down to his lower stomach. He let out a gasp and then a small giggle.

She had hit the jackpot. Slowly she fiddled her fingers on his tickle spot. 

“Stop, stop - ‘liza!” He managed to screech in a fit of laughter. 

He jerked involuntarily, kicking all of the covers off of him. Quickly, Eliza grabbed the blankets and spread them over her body. She faced her husband, spotting him pouting. She arched her eyebrows, giving him a questioning look. 

He shook his head, getting rid of his pout. “I love you,” He said softly, pulling her closer.

She swiped her finger of the tip of his nose. “I love you, too.” 

He let out a huff of breath. “Eliza?” He asks gently. 

She turned her head, facing him. “Who told you I was ticklish?” 

Eliza let out a laugh, she reached for his hand. She held it tightly, brushing his knuckles. 

“You don’t need to know.” She replied saucily.

She gazed into his beautiful, violet-blue eyes and he stared at hers. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Eliza knew that her husband loved her immensely, but she knew he _really_ loved her since he shared the covers. Because, well, sharing is caring. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was able to make this just in time for Hamilton's 261st birthday!
> 
> I personally like to believe he was born in 1757 instead of 1755, not because of any historical evidence, but because that would mean he and Eliza were both born in the same year and that just makes their relationship even more perfect. :)
> 
> And, that made me think about how I am living _quite_ the life, aren't I? I'm writing (and you're reading) fanfiction on 261-year-old, dead U.S founding father. (I'm being sarcastic, by the way. Don't take it too seriously.)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!! I'm always open to any form of feedback, so feel free to leave kudos or comments.


End file.
